Abandoned
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: After leaving his family for fifteen years, Cloud Strife returns to his loved ones. But, while his husband an three of his sons are happy, his youngest Ventus isn't really happy. Pairings: Cloudxleon, SoraxRiku, RoxasxAxel, VenxTerra, VanitasxMe. Sorry VanitasxXion fans, please don't hate me
1. 15 Years Ago

_**15 years ago**_

_**Cloud was enjoying a day with his two year old twins Sora and Vanitas while sitting next to his husband Leon who was once again pregnant with twins. He put his hand on Leon's stomach remembering that munny's tight and he needs to be able to provide for his family. Later that day he went to his friend's house. Sephiroth offered a job working with him incase being a delivery man didn't work out. He knocked on the door and Sephiroth answered.**_

_**"Hello Cloud. Delivery sevice not workin' out?"**_

_**"I just need a better job you silver haired weirdo."**_

_**"Okay, just get in here so that I can tell you what your job is." Cloud walked inside the home and took a seat on the couch to wait for Sephiroth. When he came back, Sephiroth handed something to Cloud.**_

_**"What's this?" He asked fidling with what Sephiroth gave him.**_

_**"It's a brief case filed with spy stuff."**_

_**"Spy stuff? Why do you have spy stuff? I thought you run a custom tailer shop."**_

_**"I do, but that's just a side job to throw off certain people. I really work as a spy for this secret spy corporation called Organization XIII.**_  
_**They pay really well. Like $2000 a week."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yea, you're perfect material for Organization XIII."**_

_**"Okay. I'll join."**_

_**"Good choice Cloud. You start on Monday. Be there by 9 A.M."**_

_**"Okay, thanks Sephiroth." Cloud couldn't wait to tell Leon that he found a better job. When he got home Sora and Vanitas were playing in the front yard with Leon watching them on the porch. He walked up to his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**"Hey baby, how was Sephiroth's?" Leon asked.**_

_**"I got a new job."**_

_**"What is your new job?"**_

_**"As a spy." Cloud said eyes closed just knowing Leon was going to get the boys and go in the house, come back and scream at him on the porch, but none on that was happening. Instead Leon just sat there staring at him.**_

_**"Before you say anything the job pays well."**_

_**"No, I'm just shocked. I mean it's just..." Leon trailed off not knowing what to say.**_

_**"It's okay, take as much time as you need to react to it Leon." Cloud then went to grab the boys and went inside the house as they watched their mother stare at the night sky for three hours.**_

_**"Daddy?" Sora asked.**_

_**"Yeah Sora?"**_

_**"Why is Mommy just sitting out on the powch?"**_

_**"Because I told your mother something that has him stunned."**_

_**"Aren't cha gonna bring him in? It's stawting to cold outside wight?"**_

_**"Let's get our jackets on boys, and I'll get a blanket and jacket for your mother." They did as they were told. When they got on the porch Leon was stroking his stomach. He soon stopped as soon as Cloud put the jacket around Leon's shoulders and Sora and Vanitas got on the porch swing.**_

_**"What are you three doing?" Leon asked smiling.**_

_**"We thought you'd need the company Mommy." Sora answered.**_

_**"Company's well appreaciated you guys." They sat and watched the starts until the boys fell asleep meaning Cloud and Leon had to put them to bed. Leaving them to talk.**_

_**"Leon, please talk to me."**_

_**"A spy? Really?"**_

_**"It pays well."**_

_**"What if something happens and you have to leave us behind for God knows how long?"**_

_**"If that happens then I'll do whatever it takes to be with you guys again. Think about it, you're two months away from giving birth to the next pair of Strife twins. Don't you want to be able to pay the hospital bill on time rather than later?"**_

_**"I do, but I have a bad feeling about this."**_

_**"Trust me Le-Le." Leon winced at his nickname.**_

_**"Fine, but while you're working think about me, Sora, Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus."**_

_**"Roxas and Ventus?"**_

_**"The next pair of Strife twins."**_

_**"You finally picked out names for them?"**_

_**"Do you love them?" Leon asked with pleading eyes.**_

_**"Yeah. They're good names." Cloud bent down to Leon's stomach "I'll see you both in two months. Me, Mommy and your brothers love you." Cloud cooed to Leon's stomach. They went up to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.**_

* * *

_**Two months later...**_

_**Cloud was sitting with his sons in the hospital while Leon was in surgery.**_

_**"Daddy?" Vanitas asked.**_

_**"Yes Vani?"**_

_**"Is Mommy going to be okay?"**_

_**"He should be." Cloud then put both his sons on his lap. Then a doctor came out of the operating room.**_

_**"How is he?"**_

_**"He's fine, he's just sleeping. And so are all three of them."**_

_**"There were three babies?" The doctor just laughed and shook his head.**_

_**"No, I just did that for laughs and to see the expression on your face. Your sons are asleep as well. Would you like to see them?"**_

_**"No thanks, I want Leon to be the first person they lay their eyes on."**_

_**"As you wish." As the doctor walked away he turned to Sora and Vanitas who were very confused.**_

_**"Your mother's okay boys, and so are your baby brothers." The twins just looked at Cloud which actually warmed his heart. When Leon was stable they were allowed to go into his room. Cloud, expected the boys to go in running, but they did the opposite. Instead they entered the room quietly and got on the bed laying next to a fully awake Leon.**_

_**"Hi Leon. How you feeling?" Cloud asked.**_

_**"Okay I guess, did Roxas and Ventus make it out okay? Did you see them?"**_

_**"They made it out alright, and I wanted you to be the first person they saw." A nurse came in the room carrying Roxas and Ventus. Leon was handed Roxas and Cloud was handed Ventus. He looked at his son and made family a promise in his mind. "I promise that whenever I can't be there for you guys, I'll always be thinking of you."**_

* * *

_**One month later...**_

_**Cloud was getting his clothes on and trying not to wake anyone up at the same time, but he was wrong because Leon and the boys were awake.**_

_**"Where are you going Cloud?"**_

_**"I'm not gonna lie Leon. I'm leaving." Leon then started to tear up.**_

_**"You can't leave me one month after I give birth to your newest sons." He cried.**_

_**"I don't wanna leave, but I have to. I have a good reason."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"A certain enemy of Organization XIII wants to kill one of the newest members. My boss gave me a choice, either leave you guys or drag you with me. I didn't want to do that to innocent people who didnt deserve this, so I went with the first choice. Sora, you're the oldest so therefore you have to help your mom out with your brothers, Vanitas don't give Sora a hard time. Leon," Cloud said turning to Leon "I'll always love you. When I'm gone I promise to never cheat on you."**_

_**"I promise too Cloud. I'll be faithful to you." He then looked to his youngest sons and gave them each a kiss on the forehead and held them one last time.**_

_**"Roxas, Ven, even though Daddy's going to be away for a while, it doesn't change how I feel about you guys. I love you, and when I come back, I promise never to abandon you again." He handed the boys back to Leon and kissed him for the last time, gave Sora and Vanitas a kiss on the forhead for the last time.**_

_**"Daddy?"**_

_**"Yeah Sora?"**_

_**"I'll wait by the doow so that I'm the fiwst pewson you see when you come home."**_

_**"Alright Sora, remember what I said?"**_

_**"I'm the oldest so I haf to help Mommy wif my bwothews."**_

_**"That's my boy."**_

_**"Dada!" A tiny voice squeaked, when Cloud turned around he saw that either Ven or Roxas just spoke their first word. One of them squeaked again and it was seen that Ven had said his first word which brought a tear to our spy's eye. Looking back one last time, he left obviously regretting his choice to abandon them.**_

* * *

**Me: Okay, _*sniff*_ we'll end things right here. This only the beginning of Abandoned, so chapter 2 will be up later. Riku, what did you think?**

**Riku: I like the plot to this. Riku approved!**

**Me: Cloud, Zack? Your thoughts.**

**Cloud: _*crying becaue of the sad beginning*_ It's so sad I have to leave a month after my sons are born.**

**Zack: _*crying for the same reason as Cloud*_ I feel the same way Cloud.**

**Me: Okay, if you liked then review or favorite. And I will be happy to answer any questions you have so if you have any questions regarding the origins of my stories, or anything you'd like to know about me, feel free to ask. As long as it has nothing to do with my home adress or where my school is. That's all for now. Bye :D**


	2. 15 Years Later

It has been fifteen years since Cloud left and it has worn down on his whole family. Every year on special occasions Sora waits by the door to see if Cloud will come back, Vanitas has had abandonment issues ever since that night, Leon struggled to find a job at first, but Sephiroth let him work at his custom tailer shop knowing he needed the job and as a result watched over the Strifes once he found out what situation they were in. We're getting off track here, Roxas turned emo and as a result got a bottom lip piercing at the age of fourteen, and the last Strife, Ven, nothing happened to him except he's very angry with his father for leaving him when he was one month old. This, dear reader is where the story begins.

Sora was asleep in his room, until Leon came and woke him up.

"Sora, get up."

"Fine. What's today?"

"Your father's birthday." At that Sora quickly got up, got clothes on, and sat by the door like he'd been doing for the last fifteen years. When Vanitas saw his twin brother sitting at the door he pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his black spikes.

"It's Dad's birthday isn't it Mom?" He asked Leon who nodded. Vanitas sighed and poked his older brother's head.

"What is it now?"

"Give it up Sora, he's never coming back."

"Just because you have abandoment issues doesn't mean you have to take a dump on whatever hope I still have left. I have that feeling Dad's gonna come back home. I kept my word to Dad because I helped Mom out with you guys since I'm older than you, Roxas, and Ven. I still remember what Dad said to you."

"I still remember too, but that's just me." Then there was a knock at the door, Sora, getting excited, got up and got to the door, but as soon as he opened it he was disappointed.

"Oh, it's you."

"Wow Sora, I'm not welcome here all of a sudden?"

"I thought you were someone else Janae."

"Today's your Dad's b-day isn't it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've known you guys since I was three. Now let me in, it's Saturday and I don't wanna spend it on your front porch." Sora let his childhood friend in only to have her run in and instantly glomp on Vanitas.

"Hey Vani."

"Hey Janae, what's my girlfriend doing here?"

"My parents are out of town for a couple weeks and I thought I'd come down here and stay with my boyfriend."

"Awww, I love you."

"Love ya too." then they started to make out which had Sora disgusted.

"Get a room you two."

"If we wanted a room, we would've taken yours." Janae joked with Vanitas laughing like crazy and Sora looking greatly disturbed. The rest of the day Sora was sitting by the door like he would, Roxas was hanging out with his boyfriend Axel, Leon was at work, Ven hanging out with his boyfriend Terra. Later that night Janae decided to sleep over, on the condition she sleeps in Roxas' room. As she was getting ready to watch a movie with Vanitas later, she noticed Sora nodding off and gave him a soda.

"Huh?"

"You were nodding off Sora."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Don't you wanna stay awake to see your dad come home?"

"I do, but what if Vanitas is right? What if Dad isn't gonna come back?"

"Sora, as mch as I love your brother, he can be wrong sometimes. Like you I have that feeling."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, besides I know what he looks like from your mother's pictures. Just drink that and you'll be full and alert almost like an energetic little puppy." Then she left Sora to think. _Maybe Dad will come home,_ he thought. Later, just about everyone, but him and Leon were asleep. Leon looked at his son and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sora, come on, you'll get insomnia that way."

"Oh come on, I have the feeling Dad is gonna come through that door any given moment."

"Fine, if it makes you happy, I'll wait here with you."

"No way Mom, you have to go to work at Sephiroth's shop tomorrow."

"I have a month paid vacation, so I can spend it with you and your brothers."

"I know, but just go to sleep Mom, I wanna be the first person Dad sees."

"Okay, but if you get tired, then you can come up to my be or something."

"Thanks Mom." Leon then went up the stairs and to bed leaving Sora to watch the door. _Vanitas is right, Dad's not coming back,_ he thought with a frown. He was about to leave when he heard something turning in the lock. Then a voice came through the door.

"Damn key. Leon must've changed the lock after I left." Sora opened the door to see who it was, and it was his dad standing in front of him.

"Daddy?"

"Sora, you've grown." Sora jumped up on Cloud as older spiky haired blonde tried not to fall over and walked in the house. When he walked in he looked around and saw that his family managed to handle things without him around. As Cloud walked upstairs he wondered how Leon handled their sons. When Cloud walked into their room he saw Leon asleep hugging an old wedding picture of them with tissues everywhere. He laughed, got his pajamas on and got in bed next to Leon. _It feels good to be home after all these years,_ he thought as he drifted into sleep.

The next morning Leon woke up and when he felt a pair of arms on his waist he knew something weird was going on. _What does Vanitas want me to buy him now?_ he wondered. When he turned on his other side, he couldn't believe what he saw. Cloud was home.

"Cloud?" He said touching his husband's face to see if he were dreaming or not.

"Huh? Le-Le, don't touch my face in the morning. You know I don't like that. I don't go touching your face at random early in the morning." Cloud joked as Leon hugged Cloud, who looked a little confused.

"Leon, I know you missed me, but you're squishing me to death." Cloud struggled against his husband's tight grip.

"I'm sorry Cloud, but I've missed you for so long."

"I missed you too. I can't believe how long I've been gone. Let's get downstairs and make our boys breakfast."

"No, let's get in a morning snuggle because you have to make up for fifteen years of missed out Mommy and Daddy time."

"My Momma Lion hasn't changed one little bit." Cloud said as Leon pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**Me: Okay, let's end chapter 2 right here. With no questions to answer I must say, goodbye. :D**


	3. Attemped Suicide

At breakfast everyone was sitting at the table as if nothing were unusual, except for a guy with spiky blonde hair sitting next to Leon. Ven was eyeing the guy until he said something.

"Sorry if I sound rude Mom, but who the hell is this guy?" That shocked everyone.

"Ventus Strife, first of all we don't swear in this house and secondly, this is your father." Ven then looked at the man that his mother claimed to be his father and he was right. There was his father. Looking straight at him. Should he feel happy? Or sad? He had mixed emotions running through him right now, he started to feel sad, this was the guy that had left him when he was one month old. How was he supposed to feel? Cloud looked at his son with a lot of worry and tried to touch his hand which Ven just pulled away.

"No, I just need to be alone for a while." He said as he walked away and up the stairs to his room. Janae just looked around and finally said something.

"I think I'm gonna go back home because God knows what my rabid dog did while I was gone." She said as she left to go with Vanitas following behind. Cloud looked at Leon who had a face that said 'I'll go talk to him'. As he left he looked at Sora and Roxas.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it, but Roxas?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Why the hell do you have a piercing on your bottom lip?" Cloud winced knowing Leon just heard him, maybe.

"I got this last year. Like it?"

"No, not at all why'd you get it?"

"I just did."

"Did your mother say you could get it?"

"No, I was with my boyfriend when I got it."

"Boyfriend?"

"Axel. He's my age Dad, so nothing to worry about." Sora assured. Then a scream came from upstairs and Leon came running down the stairs almost screaming bloody murder.

"Le-Le, what's wrong?"

"It's Ven! He cut himself and he's bleeding, we have to get him to a hospital!" Cloud then ran upstairs to see his son on the floor with a small puddle of blood on him and slash marks on his arms. Cloud just scooped up the unconcious Ven in his arms and got him in the car quickly driving off to the hospital. It's lucky everyone already had their clothes on. As they were waiting in the waiting room Cloud was pacing back and forth as Leon was crying. He took a notice to that and sat next to his husband and hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay Leon. It's gonna be okay."

"How can you say that? He could die in there for all I know."

"First of all, don't say that because you'll jinx it and secondly when I looked at him there was just a small puddle of blood around him so I think he should be okay." Then a doctor came out from the operating room with what was obviously some if Ven's blood on his shirt looking hopeful.

"Ven is fine, he's just sleeping. He cut himself pretty deep so with all the blood Mr. Strife gave us we were able to revive him in time. Otherwise he would've been dead. You might wanna keep him under watch and take anything he can use to kill himself out of his room, who knows what he could do if no one's watching. And you guys can see him now, he's a little loopy from the painkillers we gave him." They gave a quick nod and quietly walked inside Ven's room to see him looking at everything very curiously. When he noticed eople were there, Ven instantly turned around and saw everyone, but he wasn't delighted to see Cloud.

"Hi Ven, how ya doin'?" Roxas asked.

"Whatever."

"Wow, the unusual reaction I get from my little brother."

"Just because I'm two hours younger doesn't mean I'm a baby."

"Technically you are the last Strife in the family so that means you're a baby." Vanitas pointed out.

"Who's side are you on you black headed biker?"

"No one's." Cloud then walked up to Ven who just looked away.

"Are you alright Ven? You looked pretty hurt." Ven said nothing. He remembered what had happened in the last 24 hours. His father came back home after 15 years, right. Then there was a slight knock at the door and in the room came Terra. Ven's boyfriend.

"Ven! Vanitas told me you were in the hospital, what happened? Are you okay?" Terra asked.

"Nice way to greet your boyfriend in the hospital Terra." Cloud looked confused as to who this guy was. Sora just looked at him and laughed.

"That's Ven's boyfriend."

"How many of my sons are in a relationship?" He asked.

"Well I'm in a relationship with a guy named Riku who's a year older than me, Vanitas is in a relationship with a girl who is a punk rock chick who at times can be girly, and Roxas and Ven are in relationships with guys who are my age. So yea, some of us are in relationships with guys older, excet for Vanitas, his girlfriend's seventeen." **(Me: My age in reality: 13)**

"Oh, that sheds some light here Sora." Cloud said still eyeing Terra who had fear in his face.

"Uh... Ven, I think I'll go home now. Your Dad's scaring the crap out of me." Ven grabbed Terra's arm preventing him from leaving.

"Don't leave Terra. I want you to stay with me."

"I would, but your dad is scaring the crap outta me." Terra then kissed Ven on the lips and left. He looked at Cloud who had a small innocent look on his face.

"What?"

"You scared my boyfriend off."

"Sorry, but I didn't know. That's what fifteen years of being separated from your husband and four sons does to you."

"Maybe if you hadn't left then you'd know."

"Ven you do not talk to your father that way!" Leon hissed.

"He left me when I was one month old Mom! How am I supposed to forget that?"

"I left for a reason Ven." Later that day Ven was cleared to leave the hospital. When they got home Ven instantly went up to his room leaving the rest of the Strifes to sit and talk in the living room. Cloud fell on the couch with a big groan as Leon sat beside him rubbing his back, then Cloud decided to speak even though his speech pattern is muffled.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Cloud said as his voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Calm down Cloud, he's just taking in the fact that his father came back to him after 15 years. I bet he's just adjusting to you being here now." Cloud turned his head up to look at Leon who had that hopeful look in his eyes.

"What are you saying Leon?"

"Just give him some time."

"Maybe you're right." As Cloud looked up at the ceiling Ven snuck out of his room and to Terra's house. Ven got to the window to Terra's room he knocked on the window which startled him. Terra moved to his window to let his boyfriend in the room and when he did Ven came rushing in.

"Is everything alright Ven?"

"No, nothing's alright."

"What's wrong with my little Ven-Ven?" Terra quickly turned wide eyed as Ven stared at him eyes filled with rage.

"My dad! He thinks that he can leave for 15 years and come back and expect everything to be alright!"

"Ven, just give your dad a chance to be with you."

"He left me when I was a month old. How am I supposed to forgive him and forget that?"

"Maybe he had a reason to leave you." Ven instantly shut up and looked at Terra. He was right. Cloud said there was a reason he left. He went over to Terra and kissed him.

"What's that for?"

"I wanted to kiss you."

"Awww, my little Ven-Ven wanted some loving from his Terra-bear."

"Sometimes I swear you are a girl trapped in a guy's body coming up with these nicknames." He said between kisses. Later that night he tried sneaking in his room, only to be caught by Sora.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business." Ven said as he went to his closet to pull out his night clothes. Sora gasped as soon as he saw what was on his little brother's neck.

"What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That thing on your neck." Ven went wide eyed as he looked into a mirror.

"Dammit Terra!" He whispered. Sora took a closer look and realised what it was.

"You will tell me the truth Ven. Where the hell did you get that hickey?" Sora asked pointing to said spot on his neck.

"I snuck over to Terra's house."

"Okay, you mean to tell me that you had your first time?" Sora asked getting angry.

"No! We stopped as soon as he made the hickey, then we cuddled on his bed or a little bit."

"You are so lucky you aren't talking to Mom or Dad about this."

"Ugh."

"What's that for now Ven?"

"Dad."

"Why Ven? Obviously he loves us with all his heart and he's sorry he missed out on the first fifteen years of your life. Just give him a chance. Him wanting to get to know you and Roxas is his way of telling you he's sorry he missed out all those years."

"That's his way of making it up to us? Getting to know us?"

"He doesn't know anything about you and Roxas. Him spending every moment he could with us when you two were babies as a way of leaving me, Vanitas, and Mom with good memories so that we could tell you and Roxas about what a great guy Dad is, and Dad getting to know more is because he missed you and Roxas all these years. And him getting to know you is his way of saying he's sorry for abandoning us."

"I have one question to ask."

"What is it?"

"If he loved us, then why'd he leave?"

"That's somethig Dad has to tell you himself." Sora said as he left, which had Ven thinking. _Should I forgive Dad?_, he thought as he went on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Okay I will end the story right here next chapter gets a little bit more personal as we see some flashback scenes from the Strife's past. And I started 8th grade today so this chapter is a gift from me to you, I hope you love it.**

**Zack: That's so awesome! Congrats Janae!**

**Me: Thank you, oh and now I will share something with you.**

**Riku: Which is...?**

**Me: Well for one thing I love Vocaloid a lot and my favorite song probably has to be either World is Mine or Cendrillon either one of those songs I love them so much and I really can't choose. So I am a little monster (Lady Gaga fan), a directioner (One Direction fan), and ex-Belieber (Justin Bieber fan). I stand kinda funny wih one leg crossed in front of the other, and I can crack all my bones.**

**All: Ewwww!**

**Me: Give me a break you guys. Last year when I was in 7th grade it was all quiet in my ILA class and I decided to crack my knuckles which actually caught the attention of the boys I sat near then I cracked the knuckles on my other hand, then the bones in my feet, and eventually my neck.**

**Cloud: You can break your neck doing that.**

**Me: I know that Cloud. That's the exact same thing my old ILA teacher said. Besides it's funny too because I know I can freak my friends out cracking my bones. That's all the time we have join us in chapter 4. Remember, if you like, you review or favorite. Hope you love your back-2-school present. Bye :D**


	4. Memories and Fights

Ven lied awake the whole night thinking of what Sora said to him. Maybe he should forgive his dad. As he looked up at the window watching the morning rays of the sun slowly make its way into his room and instantly remembered something from when he was younger.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**It was a cool September morning and Ven was instantly scared because it was his first day of school. As he was tugging on Leon's arm wanting to stay home with him instead of going to school his brothers went in without him, but Sora stayed behind.**_

_**"I don't wanna go to school!" Ven shouted.**_

_**"Give me one good reason why you don't wanna go to school Ven." Leon said trying to pull Ven along.**_

_**"Because I don't know anyone here." Leon then lowered down to his son's level and looked at him and saw the fear in Ven's face.**_

_**"You know Roxas and he's in the same class as you."**_

_**"But I'm not good at making friends."**_

_**"You're friends with Sora's best friend Janae."**_

_**"But she's a very likeable person she can make friends easily."**_

_**"I know you're scared Ven, but trust me, you'll learn to love school because you'll make friends. Now go inside with you brother." Ven looked at Sora who was ready to take his brother to class.**_

_**"C'mon Ven. School's not that bad, you learn to do things and you make a bunch of friends in the process."**_

_**"I don't know." Just then a blue haired girl walked up to Ven.**_

_**"Hi. I'm Aqua, what's your name?"**_

_**"I'm Ventus, but call me Ven."**_

_**"Are you nervous about school too?"**_

_**"Yeah. Who's class are you in?"**_

_**"Mrs. Gainsborough."**_

_**"Me too." Ven walked into the school with his new friend. His first friend.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Ven smiled at the memory, it's how he met his first friend Aqua. They were inseprable friends for seven years, until Aqua's parents decided that they were getting to much into each other, and as a result, they moved to Virginia. So that they could keep in contact with each other they talked any way they could. His phone started to ring and her name flashed across the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Ven!"_

"Hey Aqua!"

_"How are you doing? How's Terra?"_

"Terra's good. Did you get my picture of him that I e-mailed last week?"

_"Yeah. I can't believe you've been dating this face for a few months now. It seems like yesterday he was that kid in eigth grade with the glasses and braces and we were actually a trio."_

"So how have you been?"

_"Still trying to convince my parents to let me visit Springfield for Thanksgiving vacation. I haven't seen you guys since I was twelve. How's your family?"_

"My dad came home."

_"He did?"_

"Yeah, and I have no idea if I should forgive him."

_"I think you should hear the man out, I know you have a lot of bent up anger from him abandoning you and your brother when you were one month old. What does he look like anyways?"_

"Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, about as emo as Roxas, nice guy. How are Saix and Kiki?"

_"Good. Like I said I'm still trying to convince them into letting me visit Springfield."_

"What if you can't?"

_"Then I'm gonna have to steal my brother's old motorcycle and ride there on Christmas Eve."_

"How is Isa?"

_"Always hanging out with his boyfriend Lea."_

"Any closer to moving out?"

_"No! He's a frickin' mama's boy! I swear even though he lives in the basement I swear I can hear him and Lea doing it from my room on the second floor!"_ She ranted as Ven could only laugh at his friend.

"He should move out when Lea starts complaining about having sex in the basement."

_"He does!",_ she snapped, _"Isa's not ready to leave Mom, we want him to move out, Lea's already threatened to break up with him like ten times already and everytime he's said he was gonna look for an apartment he winds up slacking off and, him being his nocternal self, lies around on the couch like a bum. I don't know what to do, I see Lea as a brother and I don't want him to leave the couch potato, I just want them to be happy because if they get married, I can plan the wedding."_

"I hope he get's a job."

_"He is, Dad's making him get a job at Heartless Inc."_

"How's family business going?"

_"You know how Saix was gonna give the family business to Isa once he was sure he was ready?"_

"What happened?"

_"He's giving Heartless Inc. to me."_

"That's terrible!" To some of you, if a parent gives you a family owned business it's a joyess occasion, but not for Aqua because she is more interested in being famous since she's in a band and she's a very good singer, but her father looks down on people in the performing arts because he never made it as a dancer since he got into an accident that prevented him from dancing ever again.

"So The Band That Never Was will never become famous? Aww, that sucks, I was looking forward to being interviewed because I am a very close friend of yours." Aqua laughed on the other end of the line.

_"Its good to laugh ever since I recieved the bad news."_

"When'd he tell you?"

_"Last week."_

"Just show your Dad what a good performer you are."

_"How?"_

"There's a Thankgiving battle of the bands competition for who represents our school in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade, just get here on Halloween since that's when it is, I think I can get you a gig if I let them hear a demo of you guys."

_"Thanks a ton Ven, I gotta go. Saix and Kiki will have a heart attack if they catch me talking to you over the phone."_

"Kay, talk to you later, I'll call when you have the gig on the Springfield Float. Bye."

_"Bye."_ They hung up with each other as Ven started to walk to the kitchen only to find his parents kissing, but they immediatly stopped when they noticed Ven.

"How are you feeling Ven?" Leon asked.

"Good Mom. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." He said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Ven. After Ven and the boys were done eating and out the door going to school Leon couldn't help but trigger a memory.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Leon was sleeping during a thunder storm and soon a loud clap of thunder and lightning roared from outside meaning in a matter of seconds his sons were gonna come bursting through the door.**_

_**"MOMMY!" screamed 4 year olds Sora and Vanitas and 2 year olds Roxas and Ven as they climbed on their mother's bed.**_

_**"What's wrong you four?" he asked smiling since he wasn't really phased by his sons getting scared by the thunder.**_

_**"Outside's creepy Mommy!" Roxas said from under the covers where he was hiding, Leon sighed happily as he pulled Roxas out and placed him next to Ven. **_**If only Cloud were here with us and not who knows where**_**, he thought as he pulled the blanket over himself and his sons and fell into a deep sleep.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Cloud and Leon were all alone in the house when Cloud came up to him a wrapped his arms around his waist and swayed him from side to side which made Leon laugh.

"What's so funny Leon?"

"You're swaying from side to side like you used to when we were first dating, when we got married, whenever I got tense when I was pregnant with the boys, and after we got into a bad fight."

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Yeah, remember when Sora and Vanitas saw us dancing when I found out I was a month pregnant and they got on our feet and they danced with us?"

"Like it was yesterday." Cloud said with a smile.

"So what happened while you were gone?"

"A guy tried asking me out, but everytime I said no. I remembered you and I didn't wanna be unfaithful to my promise."

"Sephiroth thought you weren't gonna come back so he tried taking me on a date, but I reminded him that he was with Genesis and I still loved you." Cloud went wide eyed.

"Sephiroth asked you out?"

"Yes, but I wasn't interested." Cloud looked down.

"I got a little jealous there."

"Awww, my Daddy Wolf got jealous." Leon cooed as Cloud pulled him in for a kiss. Meanwhile at school it was free period and that meant that the sophmores and seniors were allowed to roam the halls and go outside for two hours Ven was sitting under a tree with Terra's head on his lap. As a gentle breeze went by Ven sighed which had Terra worried.

"What's wrong Ven?" Terra asked concerned for his boyfriend.

"Nothing, did Aqua call you yesterday?"

"No, what'd she say?" He asked sitting up.

"Isa's not gonna move out and Lea's already threatened to break up with him if he doesn't move out like ten times already and she has really depressing news."

"What?"

"Saix is giving her Heartless Inc."

"The Band That Never Was isn't gonna become famous?"

"No, not unless she can prove to the old blue haired prude that she has what it takes to make it."

"Have you told her about the Springfield battle of the bands?"

"Yeah. I have to give her demo to Demyx after swim class."

"Okay, how are you after the attempted suicide?"

"Good, can people stop worrying about me?" He growled as he stood up to have Terra wrap his arms around him.

"You shouldn't do things like that because then Seifer finds out and tells the whole school and that puts your reputation in a whole new world and now everyone thinks you're suicidal. Why'd you do it anyways?"

"Because, with what happened I couldn't live anymore."

"Ven, what about me? I need you, your family loves you and Aqua loves you like you're her brother because there was a point in time she considered you her brother if memory serves me well. What would've happened if the next time she saw you was in a casket at your funeral? Then that'd set of a chain reaction of suicides because she'd kill herself then Isa, me, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Vanitas, Janae, Leon, and finally your old man." Ven thought about what he'd just said and with a tear cried into Terra's chest only to have Seifer and his gang laugh at him. When he turned around Seifer came up to him.

"If it isn't the suicidal bastard child. What's happening? Complaining about how your life sucks? Thinking about how to end your life as a suicidal bastard child?" He sneered as his gang laughed in the backround.

"For your information I'm not a bastard, my dad's still around."

"Oh what happened? Daddy finally come back from abandoning you for fifteen years because he didn't wanna raise a little weak queer like you?"

"Who are you calling a queer Seifer? You're still trying to be Hayner's boyfriend as we speak!" Ven retorted as Seifer punched him in the stomach shortly after and he fell to the ground and a shadow covered him which was Seifer throwing punches and kicks only to have Terra come to his rescue because if Ven got into a fight he'd get suspended and he didn't want to get that added because he didn't want it on his permanent record, but it wasn't a bother to Terra because he was a bad boy who was used to getting into fights a lot. Ven lied on the ground motionless waiting for the fight to be over and Principal Ansem to stop the fight, which happened.

"What's going on here?" A guy with blonde hair yelled as he helped Ven off the ground.

"Seifer was teasing Ven because he tried offing himself a couple days ago and called him a bastard child and he started to punch and kick Ven until he fell down. Then I started to fight with him." Terra admitted with Seifer silently thinking of ways to get back at Terra for ratting him out to the principal.

"Terra, Seifer you two in my office after school. Ven I'll call your parents and tell them to come pick you up early. I'll walk you to the nurse so she can clean you up a bit." He said before he walked away holding Ven up under his arm. Ven instantly triggered a happy memory to distract him from the pain.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Ven and Aqua were walking to class when they saw a thirteen year old kid with glasses and braces getting beat up by the school bully Seifer and his gang of three Fuu, Rai, and Vivi which led Aqua to intervene.**_

_**"Hey! Leave him alone!" She yelled as they ran away since they were scared of Aqua. After they cleared out the boy was on the floor crying which led Ven to walking over to him.**_

_**"Hey, they're all gone now. No need to cry." Ven said comforting the boy who looked up with his deep blue eyes behind his foggy glasses.**_

_**"Thanks, who are you guys?" He asked wiping his eyes and cleaning his glasses.**_

_**"I'm Ven and the bluenette is Aqua. Who are you? Are you new?"**_

_**"Yeah. I'm Terra. I just moved here. I was just asking those four if they knew where Mr. Sinclair's class was, but then they started to tease me about my glasses and braces, but later I'm gonna get contacts and I'll get my braces removed."**_

_**"Cool, we'll show you where his class is Terra."**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"It's not a bother since it's on our way to Mr. Valentine's class." Aqua said cutting into the conversation.**_

_**"Okay." Terra nodded as he walked off with them.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Ven smiled at the memory as he was in the nurses office with Principal Ansem looking at him.

"Is there anything you needed to do before you left school today?"

"I needed to give Demyx a demo CD of my friend's band." He said pulling the CD (That was still intact thank you God) out of his pocket and handed it to him. As Leon and Cloud were in the house watching TV they got a phone call and Leon answered.

"Hello? What happened to him? Okay... yes, me or my husband will be down there to pick him up. Thank you." When he got off the phone he had worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong Le-Le?"

"Ven got hurt in a fight and now he's at the principal's office."

"Talk about a crappy Monday." Cloud said getting up.

"Are you going to the school Cloud?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to Ven and if he's with me then he can't walk away from me since I'm his only ride home." Cloud said getting his sunglasses and walking out the door to get on his prized bike, Fenrir. As he got to the school he made his way to the principal's office and when he got there Ven had a few bruises, and he was sitting next to Terra who was also sitting next to a boy wearing a beanie and he took his sunglasses off.

"I asume you are Ven's father Mr...?

"Strife. Cloud Strife." Ansem's eyes went wide. He remembered Cloud Strife all too well. The guy who always threw the protests everytime there was a school related injustice, wrecked his car a few times, TP'd the whole school, released the sciene room disecting frogs in the halls, defaced the mascot, replaced the flour with itching powder, pulled his pants down every chance he got, and sold all his office furniture at one time to have munny to make one last payment for his bike. As Cloud looked at the old man he instantly remembered him and gave a little crooked smile when he looked at his old principal shivering in his seat.

"Well well well, if it isn't Principal Ansem. Got all your office furniture back I see."

"Cloud, the reason you were called here is because your son was getting beat up by Mr. Seifer Almasy." He said pointing to the teen in the beanie who looked like he wasn't afraid, but he really was. He'd heard of the legendary Cloud Strife who always got into a fight and always won and intimidated anyone who would tell him otherwise. As Seifer looked at Cloud he looked scared.

"So you beat up my son?"

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir."

"You know, if you beat up any of my sons I will hunt you down. Don't think I forgot all my tricks when I started dating Squall 'Leon' Leonhart. Now what are you and your little gang ging to do?"

"Don't make fun of your sons because they're gay since you are and don't beat them up or else?" He said with fear in his voice.

"Good boy." He said patting Seifer on the head. As he returned to his seat Ansem had soiled himself and he began talking again.

"I'm gonna excuse Ven from all his classes for two weeks, you don't have to make up the work young Mr. Strife! Please, it's the least I can do for not knowing who your father was!" He said.

"Okay, I'll take it." Ven said smiling.

"Thank you, now Terra you are going to be suspended for a month." He looked at Cloud who pointed down.

"Three weeks?" He pointed down again.

"Two weeks?" Cloud nodded. He sighed in relief. As they were walking out Ven was glaring at Cloud who was wondering what was wrong with him.

"What now Ven?"

"I can fight my own fights Dad."

"Now you're calling me Dad?"

"I have to don't I?"

"Tell me what's bothering you right now."

"You fighting a fight for me. Did you have to fight for me? I'm fifteen."

"What were you going to do Ven? Let Seifer ride you all year long until you graduate?" Ven stayed silent. "Sorry, I had no idea. Let's go and get you back to the house before your mother gets worried and so he can patch up your injuries."

"I don't wanna go home."

"Do you wanna get ice cream then?" He asked.

"Ice cream might make me feel better. I seriously don't want Mom worrying about my injuries."

"Get the sunglasses on Ven."

"You need sunglasses to ride a simple car?"

"No, it's for this." Cloud said pointing to his bike which had Ven amazed because from school legend he learned his father had sold all of the principal's furniture to make one last payment on his bike, and as he could see over the fifteen years Cloud had tricked it out. When they got to the ice cream parlor there was no one there except for Axel. (Who works at the ice cream parlor because he's a high school drop out who's stuck living with his parents until he can find a home of his own)

"Hey Ven! Mr. Strife! What can I get you two?" He greeted.

"Can I get two sea-salt ice creams?" Cloud asked.

"Okie dokie!" Axel smiled going into the back of the room to get two popsicles out. Ven was still looking at his dad's tricked out bike and that caught Cloud's eye.

"You likin' Fenrir?" He asked.

"Fenrir?"

"My bike."

"It's cool, but Fenrir?"

"Sometimes you name something you really love."

"You must REALLY love your bike."

"I love my bike as much as I love my family you know."

"Dad, if you love us so much, then why'd you leave?" Ven asked.

"It's complicated." Axel walked out the back and handed them the ice cream and they sat down at a booth.

"Ven, the reason I left was a certain enemy of Organization XIII wanted one of the newest members dead, and that's where I came in. My boss gave me a choice. Either abandon you guys or skip town and take you all with me, I couldn't do that because then it'd be all my fault if you guys get hurt or something worse happens. That's why I left. When I did leave, I do have small memorys of you and your brother. From the times you two laughed, and I even remember your first word."

"What was it?"

"Dada. I can just remember that tiny voice squeak those words."

"You expect me to believe that? Your stupid spy organization's enemy did that crap? Wow, I may be blonde but I'm not a severly dumb jackass!" Ven shouted.

"Ven! I am your father and you will not talk to me like that!"

"Whatever! I'm going home!" He said walking out of the store.

* * *

**Me: Okay, ended this on a cliffhanger. What will happen next chapter? Will Ven finally hear his father out, get beaten up by Saix and Kiki for giving Aqua the idea that she is cut out for a music carrer or get kidnapped?**

**Cloud: One of us would try telling you to peeve her, but we don't want to.**

**Me: Since there is nothing to say anymore, stay tooned for chapter five. Bye :D**


	5. Aftermath of it All

**Me: Hey for this chapter I decided to do a little 9/11 tribute since I feel so bad for a tribute fanfiction, so enjoy.**

* * *

Cloud went running after Ven who was at his bike waiting for him. Cloud had a disapproving look on his face. They both got on the bike and got home in silence. As soon as they got in Cloud fell on the couch next to Leon while Ven ran up to his room and slammed the door. Leon looked at how his husband and his son just entered the house. He looked at Cloud who had a face that said _'you don't even want to freakin' know'_. He gave a small smile and gave him a few kisses in the cheek and eventually turned Cloud's head up and kissed his lips. When he was done Cloud shot up with a groan and placed his head on Leon's lap.

"What happened Cloud?"

"I told him why I left, but he didn't want to hear me out."

"He'll come around. Just give him time."

"You keep saying that! I just wanna bond with the son I missed out on! I missed his first steps, his first loose tooth, his first friend, his first day of school, his first everything!"

"Cloud, maybe he wasn't ready to hear the reason why you left."

"I'm starting to think that too." Cloud got off the couch and made his way to Ven's room. When he got there Ven was looking at a picture of his father holding him when he was a baby and crying as he did.

"I wish I could've known you..." He said to the picture. Cloud felt tears well up in his eyes and let a small tear roll down his face. He quickly wiped it and went over to Ven by placing a hand on his shoulder which led our younger spiky haired blonde to quickly tuck the photo away, and his father gave a small chuckle and took the picture back out and looked at it.

"I remember when this was taken. It was taken the day you were born. I was holding you and your grandfather and grandmother had come in and Laguna had taken the photo. Of course that was taken during happier times."

"Before Grandma Raine died in the 9/11 attack." Ven had remembered the day well.

* * *

_He was watching the news with his mother when breaking news came on and airplanes were crashing into the World Trade Center. Ven had hid himself in Leon's chest to hide himself away from the terrifying images on the screen, Leon patted Ven on the back to let him know that the terrifying images on the TV were gone. As they looked at the device once again they saw an ambulance immediatly take two bodies they knew all too well to a hospital. Ven cried as Leon grabbed all four boys and quickly drove to the hospital. As they entered the hospital it was packed with all families who had loved ones and friends that were all victims of the recent attack. They were led to the room Laguna and Raine were in and Laguna was breathing easily as Raine wasn't which caused worry in Leon._

_"Mom? Are you alright?" He asked softly as the boys carefully got on Raine's bed._

_"No Squall. I think my time's up... I have to leave you, your father, and your sons before I get to see Cloud again." Raine was surprised that Leon didn't correct her. **Guess he's letting me get away with it since I'm injured**, she thought._

_"Don't say that Mom. I love you, the boys love you, and even Dad loves you. We don't want you to go."_

_"Squall... my darling little Squall. I know you'll miss me, but have good memories of me." Ven cried and laid his head on her lap._

_"Please don't go Grandma Raine. I'll miss you." He cried as leon took him and held him._

_"I'll miss you too, hey look in my bag. There's something I got for you and your brothers when we were in Hawaii." Ven went to her bag and pulled out a necklace, a locket, a conch shell, and a picture frame. As he gave his brothers their presents, he was left with the locket. Ven looked at his grandmother who gave one last smile and closed her eyes for the last time. Leon looked over at her and he cried next to her body._

* * *

As Ven snapped out of the flashback, he took out the locket and opened it to a picture he had in the locket of both Cloud and Raine. Cloud looked at the two pictures and tears pricked up in his eyes as he looked at Ven.

"I put the pictures of the people I loved very much in the locket." He put the necklace on and looked at the window but instantly jumped at the sight.

"What is it?" When Cloud looked he jumped back himself. Ven went back to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here Aqua?" The person known as Aqua was pulling branches and twigs out of her hair and wiping leaves off her legs.

"My dad was trying to make me quit my performing arts school so I can get a head start working at his corrupt company. So I did the only sane thing and stole Isa's bike and rode to Springfield. Oh! I need a place to crash for a while if that's alright with your mom and dad." Ven looked at Cloud.

"Okay. She can stay here for as long as she needs to." Ven jumped smiling and hugged Cloud. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled away quickly with a small blush crossing his face. Cloud let out a chuckle and left the room. As soon as he left Aqua looked at Ven's face and gasped.

"What happened to your face?"

"Remember that guy Seifer who used to be pertrifyed of you?"

"He did that! Why?"

"Because after you left, he started to wreck havoc on everyone. Starting with me and Terra. But my dad got on his butt. Remember the school legend Cloud Strife?" Ven asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I remember hearing of the school legend Cloud Strife from my friend's older cousin Tifa who used to be best friends with him. He always wrecked the principal's car, TP'd the whole school, released the science room disecting frogs in the halls, threw the protests everytime there was as a school related injustice, defaced the mascot, replaced the cooking class flour with itching powder, pulled the principal's pants down every chance he got, and even sold the principal's office furniture at one point. Why?" Ven gave gave her a face that said "_I__sn't it obvious Aqua?"_ After she looked at the face it hit her.

"Cloud Strife's your dad?"

"Yes."

"THE Springfield High legend?"

"Yes!" Ven got a jacket on and went over to his window only to be pulled back by Aqua.

"Where are you going Ven?"

"To visit Terra, knowing him his dad must've picked him up. Hopefuly he didn't put the bars on his window again like he did last time."

"Let me drive you. Does he still live on 73 Paopu Lane?"

"Yep!" He said climbing out the window. When they made it to Terra's house, luckily there were no bars on his window. Ven knocked on the window and Terra happily opened it.

"Aww, my Ven-Ven has a new friend?"

"Terra! It's me, Aqua!"

"Aqua? No frickin' way, Aqua's blue hair was longer."

"Maybe you remember this!" Aqua said as she gave Terra an Indian burn.

"Now I remember you. Welcome back Aqua! What happened? Saix finally realize you hated Virginia so you came back?"

"Close, I took Isa's bike and rode here. Oh! If Saix asks where I am, I'm in California."

"Okay. Do you have your stuff with you?" Ven asked because he'd forgot that question.

"Look in your closet back at your place Ven."

"What are you doing in town?" Terra asked.

"Let's just say, i have some business to take care of."

* * *

One month later

Aqua made her way to a police station and tole the police what her father's company Heartless Inc did.

"So, you're father's responsible for that strange disapperance of those workers from Organization XIII?"

"Yea."

"We'll see to it that he's put in jail."

"Thank you." When Aqua walked to Cloud's bike, he had a face that asked if everything went alright, so she gave a simple nod. When they got back to the house there was an ambulance and cop cars around the house and Sora was sitting on the sidewalk shaking as he was crying and Cloud instantly got off the bike and rushed to the brunette.

"Sora, what happened?"

"I-It's V-V-Ven!"

"What happened?" Riku decided to answer as Sora started to cry harder.

"Ven got stabbed by some crazy guy with blue hair spiked up a little with an X shaped scar repeatedly in the chest." Cloud shot up and made his way to Ven only to get stopped.

"Whoa, whoa there. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm the victim's father can I see my son?"

"What the hell are you waiting for? He's been asking for you for an hour now." The cop said leading Cloud to the younger blonde.

"Where's my Dad? Where's my Dad? I want him here!"

"Shh, I'm here now, don't cry or speak. You've got to have some oxygen left so you can breathe." Cloud soothed. When they made it to the hospital Terra and Cloud were pacing back and forth, Sora and Leon were crying, Roxas was playing with his lip piercing, Axel was holding his little blonde close, Vanitas and Janae were biting their nails. Riku was holding Sora trying to calm down his favorite brunette. Cloud was called into Ven's hospital room. When he walked inside he saw the younger blonde looking confused.

"Hey ven. How ya feeling?"

"Tired. What happened?"

"You got stabbed. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was so cruel to you. But- you just came back in my life after fifteen years of not being there for me and just expect me to be happy. I only knew you through your school reputation, but I never knew that you were THE Cloud Strife and I thought you were a ade up figment of everyone's imagination and I now, I'm glad to be the son of that legend."

"I should be the one apologizing, I mean I left you when you were a month old. The one time you needed me around, while Leon had you for a year, I only had you for a month and when you called me 'Dada' that made me cry because you recognized me as your father. That tiny voice comforted me the whole time I was gone. Everyday I was thinking about you, your brother, and your mother and how you were doing. I left because my boss told me to and I loved you guys way too much to take you with me. Now go to sleep, you need your rest after that brutal stabbing." Cloud said leaving the room.

* * *

Two years later

Saix was arrested and put in jail after being found after he went into hiding and Ven's brutal stabbing, Aqua's band became famous, Sora and Riku got married as soon as Sora got out of school, Terra and Ven moved in together and now, they live in a huge apartment, Cloud and Leon's marriage got back together and now they spend every moment they can with each other, Roxas and Axel work at Organization XIII while handling their son Roxel, Vanitas and Janae are still the same, and now life's perfect.

* * *

**Me: How'd I do? So if you want me to do a sequel, then let me know. Sorry if this doesn't have a lot of detail, but I wanted this story to be wrapped up. Bye :D**


End file.
